Selena
Selena Greyback Born: 6th March 1937 Parents: Mother: Mary Greene Father: Frederick Greyback Nicknames: 'None '''Magical Status: '''Pure blood witch. '''Date of Death: '''March 1963 '''Children: ' Fenrir – Born 26th February 1958 '''Description: Eyes: Light brown with hint of gold Hair: Light Blond. Falls down her back in slight curls. Always worn down. Other characteristics: Small, slender woman. Very slight. 5ft2 in height. Job: She managed to get a part time job in a green grocers after her husband left but it was always a struggle because she had to take Fenrir to work with her. She would use magic to ensure that he was noticed by her employer so that she could keep her job. She only got paid enough to keep a roof over her head and the essentials for food. Magical Skills: Selena is a rather gifted healer. She never learnt to apparate and struggled with other magical disciplines, however she excelled in potions, herbology and before meeting her husband she wanted to go on to be a medi-witch. However her husband didn't want her to so she never did. Education: Selena attended Hogwarts as a student of Hufflepuff house and was a very hard working student, however despite her efforts she was never a very good student. She excelled in only potions and herbology but struggled everywhere else. She did spend a lot of time in the hospital wing helping out the medi-witch at the time, finding the process fascinating. Siblings: One older brother, Derek, born two years before her. He was always the favoured child, the heir to the family fortune. Selena was the one who wasn't wanted in her home and was married off young because of this. Wand: '''Birch with Unicorn hair. 11 1/2 inches. '''Back Story: Born into a pure blood family she was the second child and largely unwanted. Her brother, senior to her by two years was the favourite and heir to the family fortune. He would tease her relentlessly and bully her constantly, mocking her for her misfortune. Their parents largely ignored the bullying and their youngest child. At eleven Selena attended Hogwarts, being sorted into Hufflepuff. Her brother, a Slytherin, laughed at her. She was quiet and very withdrawn, not making any friends. After being pushed down a flight of stairs in her second year and breaking her arm, Selena ended up in the hospital wing where her love of healing came in. When she was sixteen one of her brothers friends thought it would be funny to rape her. He of course bragged about it endlessly, telling everyone that she was a whore and begged him for it. Derek wrote home about it and Selena was reprimanded for her crude behaviour. At seventeen Selena graduated, barely passing the majority of her classes and returned to the family home where she was shut away like a dirty little secret. Eventually, when she was nineteen they found a husband for her, pawning her off to whoever would take her with her reputation tarnished. Gregory Maverick agreed to keep her as his wife and the two were wed shortly after. He was obsessed with his work at the Ministry of Magic, involving dark and dangerous beasts. Any free time he had was spent running his Werewolf hunter's organisation. He barely saw Selena at all. When he did he was violent and abusive, demanding that she give him an heir. Shortly before Selena found out that she was pregnant, Gregory annulled the marriage, claiming her to be barren. He left, leaving her with nothing. Selena tried to return to her family home but they denied having anything to do with her, effectively disowning her completely. She attempted to go to her brother who was training to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic but he just laughed at her. A month later, Selena discovered that she was pregnant. Deciding to move as far away as possible from her family and start again, Selena got a part time job in a green grocers and rented a small shed to live in. Concealing her pregnancy as best she could from those around her and treating herself, not wanting anyone to know of the child. She named her son Fenrir and told him stories of his father, how he was a great wizard and a good man, but became obsessed with making the world a better place for them and didn't want to put them in any danger from the work he had to do. She told Fenrir that his father had made the biggest sacrifice a man could make in leaving his wife and son. Selena fell ill when Fenrir was four. Going to St. Mungo's she was told that the illness was terminal and it was only a matter of time until she died. She fought it for as long as possible, trying to track Gregory down until she had no strenght left to do so, her efforts having been in vain. Her body finally gave up in 1963 when she was only twenty six years old. Fenrir was five at the time. The last gift to her son, which had taken every single penny she had to her name, was a wand. Her family never claimed the body and no one attended her funeral. She was buried by the muggle authorities and her son was sent to an orphanage never knowing any of his family.